


How Could You Ask Me That?

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen





	How Could You Ask Me That?

The streets were quiet as the night drew late into the early hours of the morning, the two mages walking the empty cobble roads as the sun began to rise. They laughed at old jokes, playfully hitting each other every now and again when one brings up an embarrassing memory.

Erza took a deep breath, blowing out a cloud of mist as the cold winter air hit her hot breath. She glanced to her left to see him, the love of her life, the one she never wanted to leave. He meant so much to the scarlet-haired mage, her childhood friend, her best friend, her crush. He faced hardships with her, made her stronger, fiercer, happier. 

She smiled as he glanced over to her, smiling softly and turning to face her fully, stopping them in their tracks.

“Erza…” Jellal whispered, taking her hand in his. They were cold and calloused, but they felt amazing against hers. The rough skin running over her own rough skin. No matter how many things she tried, her swords always made her hands calloused. Though, hers weren’t as bad as some.

“I need to ask you something,” he mumbled, a bright red flush taking over his cheeks, “something important.”

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Erza asked, worry evident in her voice. He wasn’t going to leave again...was he?

Jellal chuckled and shook his head, quickly easing her nerves. She smiled and nodded for him to continue.

“I wanted to ask...if you’d...um…” he stammered, his brows coming together in frustration. Erza gave his hand a small squeeze in reassurance, whatever he was trying to tell her was important, and she knew he was troubled.

“Will you...be my girlfriend?” he blurted out, shutting his eyes tight. Erza went wide-eyed at the sudden request. It was something she dreamed of since she was young, and here it was, happening in her own real life.

A few seconds went by, Jellal keeping his eyes shut, awaiting her response. Erza smirked to herself as an idea popped in her head. She laughed in her head as she relaxed her face from the surprise, letting a stony expression come upon her face.

“Shouldn’t you be with your fiance?” she said, her voice monotone as she struggled to contain her laughter.

Jellal’s eyes popped out of his head at her remark. He immediately went pale as sweat formed on his forehead.

“H-How could you ask me that…?” he questioned solemnly, when Erza could no longer contain it, she burst out laughing, folding over and grabbing her stomach as her laughter began to hurt. Jellal looked on in horror as she wiped a tear from her eye and stood up straight.

“You are so horrible, Erza!” he sighed, the tension in his body leaving him as he realised, “you just had to joke about it? I didn’t know what else to say! I wasn’t ready!” he groaned, though his own chuckle soon became laughter as relief washed over him.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop myself,” Erza giggled, taking a deep breath and calming herself. Jellal looked at her fondly. He rarely saw her laugh like that.

“So? What do you say?” he smiled, holding out his hand. Erza slid her hand into his, smiling as their fingers touched.

“I say,” she said, her hair falling from her shoulder and framing her face as she looked him in the eye.

“Yes.”


End file.
